Fuel conveying passages, conduits, and manifolds employed internally within gas turbine engines and other high-temperature equipment are exposed to high temperatures, particularly those located adjacent the combustor. Internal fuel manifolds are particularly exposed to high temperatures given their proximity to the combustor. While the fuel flowing through such internal fuel manifolds provides some cooling, as the fuel is injected into the combustor, and thus the volume of fuel flowing through the manifold decreases, those portions of the manifold furthest away from the fuel inlet are more prone to overheating. If temperatures get too high, fuel tends to decompose within these fuel conveying passages causing undesirable accumulations of carbon or coke, which can lead to poor combustor fuel distribution which is detrimental to the life of the engine.